


Sherlock Can be a Girl's Name

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sherlock is a bad ass in a dress, Tumblr, based off of violyntfemme, between Sherlock and some criminals, spat of fighting, violyntfemme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock dresses up for a case. He doesn't tell John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Can be a Girl's Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violyntfemme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=violyntfemme).



John had yet to realize that the girl bartending was actually Sherlock. Sherlock didn't really care if John knew or not (boring case, one teenager, easily neutralized), but it was fun to watch John shoot appreciative looks his way. Sherlock winked back once or twice (his boss said if he didn't, he could kiss his job goodbye), but he didn't do anything to suggest he wanted to attract John's attention. John was respectful, he saw that Sherlock wasn't interested and kept his eyes mostly on the game. Occasionally, they wandered to Sherlock; his hips, his neck, his lips, but John always caught himself and looked back towards the TV.

Sherlock found this hilarious.  _Not gay, my arse_. He thought as John's eyes swept across his cheekbones. Sherlock had put very minimal makeup on. Some eye shadow, blush, and lipstick were all that was really necessary. He also had a fake chest on his front, but there was nothing added to his already plush bottom.

He was sweeping behind the bar, bum purposefully towards John when one of the suspects approached him, taking advantage of the view as well.

"What's your name, darling?"

"Sherlock." Sherlock purred, pitching his voice high so it could be considered girlish.

"Well, Sherlock, my name is Drake. Could I buy you a drink?" He asked slyly.

"I work here, you know." Sherlock said.

"I know, but the offer still stands." He winked. Sherlock repressed a shutter and forced a smile.

"One margarita coming up then." Sherlock replied. This was his one shot, all he had to do was leave the drink in the boy's hands without keeping an eye on it. Simple.

"Actually would you mind holding onto this for me? It's been a long shift and I need the loo." The young teen nodded and grasped the drink in his hand.

"Won't let it out of my sight." He promised.

"Thanks." Sherlock said before going into the back. He waited for the appropriate amount of time before coming back out. However, instead of just the criminal, he saw-

"John, that's your name right? Why don't you kindly fuck off."

"I saw you put something in her drink- Ah here you are." John spotted Sherlock as he emerged from the employee door. "This guy thought it might be funny to pour some liquid in your drink. I would suggest you dump it in the sink."

"Do I look like the guy to treat a lady like that? No. Tell him to bugger off, and here's your lovely glass. In perfect condition I swear."

"Ready to say that in a court room?" Sherlock let his voice drop to its normal pitch and jumped over the bar at the teen. The young man dodged Sherlock, but forgot about John, a mistake most criminals tend to make. A nice hook planted itself on the boy's temple, and he was out before he hit the floor.

"Sherlock?" John questioned, looking the supposedly female bartender in the eye. Sherlock smirked.

"Yes, it is me John." He confirmed. He took a small container out of his pocket and carefully poured some of his margarita inside. 

"You're wearing-"

"A dress, yes. In order to be the murderer's type, I had to become a female, so I did."

"You have  _lipstick_ and  _eyeshadow_."

"And various other types of makeup, I assure you. Just another reason I am glad to be a part of the male population. This took _hours_ , John." John laughed and the police came through the doors of the bar.

"Hello John." Lestrade greeted. "Where's Sherlock?"

"Right here." Sherlock said, looking Lestrade in the eye. The DI blinked and looked over Sherlock's form.

"Are you wearing a bra?" The detective asked.

"Of course, how else was I supposed to make these?" Sherlock grabbed the padding that made up his fake bust. John and Lestrade exchanged a look and began laughing.

"Hold on," Lestrade said. "I've  _got_ to get a photo of this." He whipped a phone out of his pockets, and before Sherlock could argue the click of a successfully taken picture echoed in Sherlock's ears.

"I will give you my statement in the morning. You'll need this. It's my drink, drugged with the same solution you found in the other bodies." Sherlock grabbed his coat from the back room and stormed out the door, John jogging to keep up.

"Christ, you walk fast in heels." John exclaimed, panting. Sherlock ignored him for the most part, wanting to get home and wash the terrible stuff off his face. He flagged down a cab, and John scooted in next to him.

"221 Baker Street." He said. The driver gave him a look, but started the cab onto the road. Sherlock looked over to see John giggling.

"What is  _so_ funny that you keep laughing every 3.1 seconds?" Sherlock demanded.

"Nothing, just you kicked arse in a dress." At that, even Sherlock had to smile.

"I am quite the violent female, aren't I."

"Yes, yes you are."


End file.
